Kohina Hiruko
|english voice=Krystal LaPorte |image gallery=yes }} "}} Kohina Hiruko (蛭子小比奈, ひるこ こひな, Hiruko Kohina) is an Initiator and Kagetane Hiruko's daughter. She is the secondary antagonist of Black Bullet. Appearance Kohina dons a small dress with many intricate designs in the middle areas, connected to a bottom skirt that covers her entire lower body. The dress's blouse displays a set of lighter color edges on either side of the loose shoulder garments. Around her neck, with lighter outlines visible as well, the blouse is gifted with a hole revealing a small portion of her chest. Further; her stomach is covered by a slightly thicker adornment that spots a display of complex artwork. On the back, Kohina dons a piece of clothing that allows her to sheath her double blades. Finally, the bottom of the dress that covers her lower regions seems to have two layers of clothing, resembling petals, and being of a light color.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 19 Personality Kohina, like her father, gives off a cruel psyche and will annihilate those that stand in her way without any remorse.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 4-5 She, however, seems to question her father when it comes to ending someone's life, demonstrated when she asks him if she could kill Rentaro Satomi, who was pointing a gun at them at that time,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 19-20 and later when she also repeats the same action with Enju Aihara.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 5 She also displays a vengeful persona against those that have previously foiled her plans or saved someone she aimed to kill. When said events happen, she loses her cool and badmouths the ones she fights, calling them weak.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 49 Aside from her cruel psyche, she doesn't seem to be completely devoid of emotions. After Rentaro defeated Kagetane, who ended up in the water, she burst into tears, saddened upon his apparent death.[34] History When Kagetane was younger, he had kidnapped five women and artificially inseminated them. Along with that, he gave each embryo a large dose of the Gastrea Virus, turning them into Cursed Children. He had locked up his daughters in separate underground rooms for six years, brainwashing and teaching each one how to kill. When he finally released them, he had them all meet and try to kill each other. The one that survived was Kohina.Black Bullet Light Novel 4: Vengeance is Mine (pg 86-87) It has been stated that Kohina possesses Praying Mantis Gastrea gene, and that when she is in possession of any bladed weapon she is invincible. Her license, along with her father's, has been revoked due to several problematic movements; they had an IP Rank of 134 when they were part of Civil Security.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 14-15 Synopsis Civil Security arc Kohina, around the area where a Gastrea was located, calls her father on his phone, and is told that he will meet with her outside in a few seconds.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 21 The Cursed Children arc At the meeting where several Civil Security Corporations were called by Seitenshi, Kohina and Kagetane enter the room, uninvited. She passes by Rentaro quietly, unnoticed, and climbs up the table where he father is standing. She introduces herself, and informs the people in the room that she is an Initiator. She looks at Rentaro pointing his gun at them and asks Kagetane if she can cut him down, only to be told that she can do so other day. Her sword, dripping blood, shakes along with her body as she tries to bear said desire. She stands next to Kagetane as he speaks to Civil Security about the case Seitenshi just spoke about; claiming that he will get it first. Before long, they are ambushed by Shougen Ikuma and his Initiator, Kayo Senju. However, she is protected by Kagetane's Repulsion Shield. After the two leave a box in front of Rentaro and overpower the people present, they escape through the destroyed window behind them.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 18-34 Kohina comes crashing down when Kagetane orders her to cut off Rentaro's right arm. However, he dodges her attack, but she regains her posture quickly and appears behind him stating that if he keeps moving she will cut off his head. Before she can continue her assaults, Enju interferes as she kicks her from above. Kohina questions her appearance, and when she receives an answer, she admits to Enju that she is model mantis Initiator and that she will remember. She points her sword at Enju, but before she can attack, Kagetane stops her as he reminds her their reason for coming. Standing next to her father as he invites Rentaro to join forces with him, Kohina is shocked when Rentaro denies. Afterwards, the two leave the area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-9 Legacy of the Seven Stars arc A few days later, Kohina reappears and directly attacks Enju whilst Kagetane handles Rentaro. She uses tremendous force to cut down the trees nearby in an attempt to kill Enju; smiling devilishly.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 40-41 Their fight is quick to end as Rentaro interrupts them by shooting at Kohina to allow Enju time to escape. Angry, she heads towards Rentaro when Kagetane forbids her from chasing Enju, stabbing the young boy in the back with her dual swords as she calls him weak. Moving her body back to evade Rentaro's counterattack, Kohina follows Kagetane's league as he gets the case and shoots Rentaro, leaving him to die.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 47-51 Shortly thereafter, inside a territory infested with high level Gastrea, Kohina and her father are spotted by various Civil Securities hiding around the area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 22 Kohina, inside a building alongside her father, is ambushed by Shougen Ikuma and many Civil Securities surrounding the area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Page 1 The two manage to kill the Civil Securities opposing them, including Shougen, whom they kill by stabbing him with his own sword.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Page 12 The duo is soon enough confronted once again by Rentaro and Enju. Kohina readies her blades as she looks at the angry Enju.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 21-22 Kagetane questions Kohina; asking if she is prepared for the battle, to which she replies affirmatively. Just then, Kohina stands ready with her swords as Kagetane releases his Maximum Pain, granting her enough time to hide her presence within the smoke. Subsequently, she jumps out of the cloud of smoke and aims at Enju, separating her from Rentaro with a slash of her blades as Kagetane states that Kohina has been eager to fight Enju. Kohina and Enju continue their battle elsewhere, observed by an Electronic Eye floating about.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 6-9 Kohina's battle with Enju is interrupted when latter turns to look at Rentaro's Varanium limbs in dismay.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Page 1 Quickly enough however, she flees her battle with Enju to ambush Rentaro with her blades when the Promoter assaults her father with a strong punch. Albeit, before she is able to pierce him, Enju appears in front of Rentaro and knocks Kohina back with a powerful kick. Once she regains her balance, Kohina takes note of the fast approaching Enju; getting her swords in position for attack. Howbeit, she is left with wide eyes when her opponent's real target is Kagetane. Before getting a change to go after her, Rentaro appears behind Kohina and sends a punch towards her direction. Kohina intercepts the attack, sending him backwards with the mere slash of her blades as she calls him a weakling. Much to her horror, Rentaro admits that because he is weak, he knows what tactics to use when facing strong opponents; Kohina takes note of the Flashbang hanging from one of her blades, but is unable to react in due time. Subsequently, she is attacked by the reappearing Enju who uses the distraction to her advantage, striking at her blades strong enough to shatter them and send her flying into a nearby body of water along with her father.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 8-20 Moments later, she is inside her father's Repulsion Shield when they reappear to counterattack, creating a massive hole inside the water. She follows Rentaro and Enju along with her father when they begin to runaway; rapidly reaching their location. She listens to her father's words, claiming that he plan to release a Stage V Gastrea for the sole purpose of fighting, since—he claims—the existence of people like them is just that. When they cease their conversation, Kohina swiftly appears behind Enju and attacks her, sending her towards Kagetane's ready gun. Standing to the side, Kohina can only watch as Rentaro steps in front of Enju to protect her from the Varanium bullets,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 24-37 and as he releases a loud roar after injecting himself with an injection.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 40-41 Kohina watches as the bullets shot by her father begin to fall out of Rentaro's body.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Page 1 Momentarily, she attempts to aid Kagetane when Rentaro overpowers him, but Enju stands in her way. Angrily Kohina orders for her to step aside, only to be rejected.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Page 5 Shortly enough, however, Kagetane is able to blast a hole through Rentaro's abdomen by utilizing his Endless Scream, allowing Kohina to return to his side.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 9-15 Quickly, she reappears behind Enju, delivering a kick that sends her flying away from her Promoter. Now standing in front of Rentaro, she watches as Kagetane mercilessly shoots Enju with Black Bullets.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 18-19 Abilities Initiator (イニシエーター Inishiētā): Controlling the Gastrea blood in her body, Kohina has gained superhuman abilities; thus becoming a member of Civil Security and receiving a Promoter as her partner.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 She is a Model Mantis Initiator.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 5 *'Initiator's Ability: Physique': Kohina, having Gastrea blood running through her veins, exhibits tremendous physical strength when in midst of a battle. During the time she confronted Rentaro and nearly took his life, she destroyed the terrain around them with a single slash of her blades. Further, she was able to block Enju's attack whilst fighting Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 3 Her abilities are also displayed when she confronted Enju, destroying multiple trees in her vicinity in spite of her opponent being one to possess similar powers to hers.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 40 *'Initiator's Ability: Agility': Kohina displays tremendous agility, being one to pass by several Civil Security members swiftly without being noticed.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 18 When she engaged in a battle to kill Rentaro, she was able to rapidly attack the latter several times with tremendous speed without a second to waste; changing her body's posture in mere seconds and even defend against Enju's powerful kick whilst handling Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 3-4 She is also capable of clearing the path before her with a single slash of her double blades, and overpower Enju in battle.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 39-40 *'Initiator's Ability: Recovery': As an Initiator, Kohina possesses superior recovery speed.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 28 Equipment Short Swords (脇差 Wakizashi): Kohina's main weapons of choice. Kohina displays great mastery over said weapons, destroying rocky terrains in a single slash,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-3 and completely clearing paths covered in trees of high altitudes in mere seconds in one swift motion. She was also capable of easily overpowering Enju in combat utilizing them.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 47 She keeps both swords encased in light-colored sheaths, which are attached to straps on the back of her dress. The hilt of each sword is adorned with light-colored strapping, which encircles its length. The pommel of these weapons spots a crescent design, with many openings in the center. When out of their sheaths, the swords are regular blades with tremendous cutting power.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 20 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Kohina, sitting on the edge of a building's roof, looks at the vast vicinity before her as her father speaks about Rentaro's inability to protect anything.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 14 Quotes *(To Kagetane Hiruko) "Papa! Enju ran away! I want to cut her! I want to chase her!"''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 48 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"Even though you're weak! Even though you're weak!! Even though you're weak!!!" *(Kagetane Hiruko to Rentaro Satomi) "Aye, I wanted to try making a devil. But I failed. What was born was an angel that just got in the way."Black Bullet Light Novel 4: Vengeance is Mine (pg 87) Battles & Events Battles *Enju Aihara vs. Kohina Hiruko *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiruko & Kohina Hiruko Events *Temptation *Death of Shougen Ikuma References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Initiator Category:Female Category:Cursed Children Category:Former Civil Security members Category:Villains Category:Featured Article